While leaf rakes have been marketed with a wide variety of different types of rake heads, with various types of tines, they typically have two common components--an elongated handle and a rake head. The elongated handle allows the user to stand while raking leaves and other materials, without having to bend over. The various head designs all serve the purpose of collecting leaves or the like in a plurality of tines, so as to collect the material in a single pile.
The major problem with conventional rakes occurs once the leaves or other materials have been collected into a pile. Picking up the leaves and transporting them to a trash container or the like is difficult and cumbersome utilizing rakes. The rake must be gripped on the handle closely adjacent the rake head in order to achieve the necessary leverage to lift a pile of leaves. In attempting to lift the pile, the rake head can easily rotate, rotating the handle within the hand and spilling the leaves.
Furthermore, because of the lack of leverage, it is difficult to lift and move a large amount of material.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved multipurpose rake.
Another object is to provide a multipurpose rake with a rake head which is easily lifted and maneuvered.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose rake which will allow large amounts of material to be easily lifted and moved.
Yet another object is to provide a multipurpose rake which can be utilized as a material collecting and lifting tool.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.